A Life I Need Or A Life I Want
by The-Algebraist
Summary: Story about growing up, moving on and covering up. Cloud recieves a new job, when it doesn't go to plan. There are so many possible guilty party's, he doesn't know which way to turn. T for some brutal action scenes.
1. The BeginingAgain

**A/N**: This is an edit and improvement on a story I posted under a different name. It died because I gave up, and now I've improved on it and decided to finish it off.

Disclaimer: Namura pwnes. I also do not own Ivy or Fox mentioned in the later part of this chapter. They belong to a story by a dear friend of mine, the story is "Us" and the author Zacks-Clone. If you feel up to it, check it out. It's about Zack and Clouds past together, before and during zacks SOLDIER days.

_**The beginning…again**_

"…Midgar needs its young blood, Midgar needs you! New recruitment office on the island of Mideel, transport will be provided from all major cities…" the fan fair crescendo of Shin-Ra propaganda faded to a muffle behind a wooden door closed softly to the night. Children ran up and down the street heading home or on their last run to the shops.

Under the pale light of a bent lamp post a group of small children have gathered in a circle. One kid knelt in the middle wiping her eyes with her cream sleeve trying her best to ignore the voices around her.

"Your dad's a freak! A freak!" red hair flopped from side to side as the kid pointed and hopped around making mocking motions with his arm. "I heard he's a murderer!" one kid called from the back ground, voice sounding unsure and distant.

"He's not!" Marlene Wallace rose to her feet screaming at them. If only they would leave her alone, she thought. The circle of kids was a familiar thing for her; they were all at least a year older than her. Their taunting and jeering scared her to tears and sometimes left her afraid to play outside.

"You know nothing about him!" The young girls' voice broke as she gave into to tears and fell to her knees.

Across the street a young boy jogged out the front door of a well lit house. The wooden porch creaked under his feet as he turned and waved. A well built young man stood in the door way watching the kid leave.

"Goodnight Mr.Lasbit" the boy said. With a shiver the brown haired boy pulled the zipper to his dull blue top further up towards his chin. Flattening the hood at the back he stepped into the street.

"Night Denzel, you take care now you 'eer?" Mr.Lasbit smiled and closed the door to his home. The sound of raised voices reached Denzel almost as soon as he had settled to the cold. Was that crying he heard? The light from the lamp post stung his eyes as he searched for the source of the racket.

"Marlene" he muttered.

"You don't get it do you! Your dad can't change anything, Shin-Ra are rebuilding this city, MY dad says Shin-Ra are the ones making a difference, not Wallace Oil! Your dads just a nasty old…" The blonde headed youth staggered forward choking on his words, as Denzel came charging through barging them out the way.

"Marlene! Get up, lets go home" Denzel placed his hand on Marlene's shoulder, his eyes narrow. The girl coughed to clear her throat and stared back at him.

"Denzel?" Under the tears and red cheeks she smiled and rose to her feet. She took his arm in both of hers and clung to it, looking out still frightened at the circle around them.

"Come on Marlene" Denzel moved forward leaning with his free shoulder pushing the blonde out the way once more. The circle parted to let him through. "Stay away from Marlene, or…"

"Or else what?" the blonde spat, "You'll tell your "mom"? she's not even your real mom" The blonde squared his shoulders feel proud of himself at the cheap shot. Denzel was not amused.

"Shut up!" he called turning and lashing out. Both Denzel and the blonde hit the ground, Denzel on top. Dust puffed covering trousers and jackets, the blonde kid heard his rip as he hit the ground. Denzel had him pinned down by the collar. The boy had hit him in the fall, he'd hardly noticed, "don't say another word Martin."

"Denzel?" Marlene's voice shook the anger from Denzel, he let go of Martins collar and stepped off him. His eyes were fixed on martin even as he backed away.

"Sorry, Marlene." With that the two kids headed home.

Light bounced off polished glass sending strange shadows across the wall, the hum of over head fans gently spinning in the back ground comforted the two figures in the room.

A beautiful woman pulled her straight black her behind one ear as she place a glass on the table.

In an effortless move she reached behind her, flipped a bottle through the air and caught it just above the bar. With a smile she spun the bottle half way round, unplugged the cork and let the light green liquid pour into the glass.

"You've been practising."

Determined eyes fixed on the bottle she swivelled it in her hand as she turned and placed it back on the shelf. "I try" she laughed, and ran her hand down the side of her black cut offs.

"You're really taking this new bar seriously aren't you?" Cloud Strife picked up the glass and looked through it at Tifa, it took her weeks to produce a small amount of this stuff, and it was already making a name for her bar. Seventh Heaven was become the bar to go to, and "Life on ice" was the drink everyone wanted.

"Well you don't get a second chance to make a first impression. I'm considering hiring staff too." Tifa looked along the shelf noticing how the different liquids left hazes of light on the perfectly clean mirror along the wall.

Cloud drained his glass and paused for a moment.

"Fruity, kinda sharp…yet creamy…fruit milkshake with a kick." With a grin he placed the glass on the counter, "more?"

Just as Tifa turned to grab the bottle the doors to the bar creaked open. Denzel and Marlene walked through a moment later, shuffling and looking awkward. Tifa always found that quiet cute.

Cloud noted the dirt on Denzel's trouser knees his Mako eyes scanned up and down the boys body; he didn't appear to be hurt. Marlene was dirty too; her eyes red from crying and her sleeve was stretch by her using it as a handkerchief.

"Are you guys ok?" Tifa dashed round the bar hit the drop down panel on the way by and it toppled to a close. She was two steps behind Cloud- who was already kneeling in front of the two youths- when the phone rang. Cloud turned his head over his shoulder just as she skid to a stop.

His blue eyes seemed to comfort her as he smiled at her and spoke.

"Can you get that? I'll deal with these two" Marlene pounced at Clouds shoulder and hugged him before he had time to turn back round. Tifa could be heard nimbly hoping up the stairs to grab the phone. Cloud set his face in a mix between concern and strength then turned to face the kids.

"Marlene…what happened?" A gloved hand gentle pulled the young girl from his body, enough that he could see her face. Marlene looked up at Cloud, opened her mouth as though ready to deny everything, and she would have if Denzel hadn't blurted.

"She was being picked on again. I went to get her and bring her home and then Martin said…" His voice trailed off as his mind drifted. With his right hand Denzel toyed with the hair at the back of his head, his eyes tracing the light wooden border along the wall and back towards the door, "we can be a family can't we? I mean, I know Tifa isn't my real mum, but we can still be a family can't we?"

The voice from his lips was one laced with denial, like he'd be beaten on, but hadn't quite given up. When he turned and faced Cloud, his expression was one of pleading. Cloud had been so caught off guard by Denzel he hadn't noticed Tifa coming back down the stairs. To his surprise she was still holding the phone.

"It's a contract. They're offering big money." Tifa held the phone towards him but more looking at Marlene than him. Cloud took the phone and looked back at Denzel.

"Can we talk before you go to sleep?" Cloud asked smiling at the young boy.

"S-Sure" The Brown head nodded and Cloud stood and heading for the stairs, but not before turning to see Tifa kneel before the two children and look between them.

"Hello, Cloud speaking, what do you need done?"

Denzel had just let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the bedroom when a thin beam of yellow light marked Cloud opening the door. Blonde spikes poked round the door and Denzel let out a laugh as Cloud bumped his head on the bookshelf set on the wall.

Without a sound Cloud stepped bare footed across the plush white carpet, soft against his skin. Normally white carpets and children don't mix, but Denzel and Marlene were no ordinary children...they were tidy children. Denzel shifted in his bed to give Cloud room to sit.

Cloud Strife, the man who brought down Bahamut not to mention Sephiroth (twice) - was about to do something he wasn't sure he could. Be a parent.

"We aren't that different you know," Cloud started, his eyes fixed on the stars outside, "I mean, besides the obvious good looks and great charm" Denzel giggled again and buried his head deeper in the pillow.

Cloud glanced round at Denzel and noticed how comfortable he looked. "I'm gonna tell you something Denzel, something not many people know. In fact I can't even be sure there is anyone alive who knows. I'm trusting you with this." The kid nodded and then brushed his hair away from his eyes with his fingers.

"Like you I wasn't really brought up by my parents. I lost my mom at the age of sixteen, but I had left her long before that. All of my most important years, the years you're at now, were spent with a different family. One not to distant in style from what we have here." a smile crept across Clouds face, memories he had held back suddenly flooding in.

"None of us were related by blood. In Midgar I met a boy name Zack. We were guided away from the roughest part of Midgar and kept under the watchful eye of two females. Both were beautiful in their own ways." The stars in the sky seemed to be brighter tonight, right now, in the moment he thought of them all again. Denzel was interested now, he sat up resting his back against the wall and spoke.

"So there were four of you? Just like us!"

"Yeah. Ivy," Cloud paused for a moment of reflection then smiled, "a cold woman at first glance. A strong woman, in truth she cared more than she let on. Then there was fox. Generous and kind to a fault. It was her who had convinced Ivy to take us in anyway. We all grew really close." Cloud stopped talking for a moment and just stared through the glass of the window.

"It was them that taught us to be prepared for life." and death, Cloud thought. "Ivy taught us to fight, many bruises and patches later Zack joined the ranks of SOLDIER" Cloud twisted on the bed and looked Denzel in the eyes. He found himself unusually choked up.

"You see Denzel; you don't have to be related by blood to be a family. I respected Ivy and Fox, Zack too. More importantly I loved them...and" words ceased for another moment as Cloud pushed back pain. "And I know they loved me" his thoughts switched to ways to continue this talk, but he found he had a better idea.

Rustling in his pockets Cloud produced his mobile phone. After a few button presses and some irritating beeps he flipped it round and handed it to Denzel.

"You see that photo?" Denzel smiled he remember when that one was taken. Holding the phone up, he tilted his head just slightly. After a pause Cloud continued. "That looks like a family photo to me. Denzel that's what we are, family."

The young boy flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Cloud. Bed sheets rustled and the quilt tugged as Denzel slipped back down into bed. Blue Mako eyes closed and Cloud smiled, he opened them again to find brown eyes looking back at him.

"Cloud, do you and Tifa love me?"

Taken back slightly Cloud sat stunned. After a moment he nodded and stood up.

"Of course Denzel"

Satisfied with the answer, Denzel settled in ready to sleep.

"Night Cloud"

Cloud didn't' answer, only tapped his head in salute as he left the room.

"Cause I love you" Denzel whispered and then set his mind on sleep.


	2. A Different Kind Of Reunion

-1**_A different kind of reunion_**

Just before the break of dawn Cloud rolled quietly out of bed. Clothes for the day had been carried downstairs so as not to wake Tifa while he dressed. Quietly Cloud knelt on the floor working away at what was fast becoming Denzel's first bike.

The kid didn't seem to think anyone would remember his birthday, fortunately Denzel had a history of being wrong about that sort of thing. Cloud had bought a flat packed BMX for his birthday and kept it in the store cupboard, claiming that it was a new beer pump.

Twisting a bolt here, spinning an Allan key there, Cloud managed to have the bike complete before anyone else was awake. Now all he had to do was hope that it went down well, buying people gifts they would like was not what he'd call a specialty of his.

Happy the bike was safely assembled he wheeled it back into the store cupboard. As he rested the bike against the wall, creaking steps caught him off guard and his eyes darted around the room. If it was Denzel he would have to hide the bike.

"Cloud? Are you down here?" Tifa's voice came soft and slow, deliberately quiet. Cloud let a breath out in relief then smiled, his blue eyes shimmered with mischief. Smirking he closed his eyes and opened his senses. From her footsteps he judged she was just to the right of the door. She stifled a yawn as she passed the door, just before she turned right into the bar.

In an instant Cloud was behind her, one hand over her mouth and the other pressing her arm lightly against her lower back.

"Boo" he whispered with a light laugh and let her go. Long black hair flowed through the air briefly as she spun to meet him. Cloud smiled at her when he noticed she hadn't properly dressed yet. A loose hanging cream top that revealed her midriff, and matching trousers.

"Not funny" she muttered. Smiling she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You didn't wake me." Tifa reached under the counter and with one hand pushed the shutter button. Squinting at the light coming through the windows she ran the cold tap and turned to get a glass.

"Sorry" Cloud lied, "You looked peaceful. When your sleeping you can't chew my ear off" Stripes of sunlight segmented Clouds clothes in alternating lines of light and shade, he smiled at Tifa and shrugged.

"Cloud..."She breathed. Deep brown, slightly ruby eyes glared at him as Tifa tried her best to be mad at him. Instead she just sighed and filled her glass with water. The lights and fans switched on reacting to motion as Cloud stepped round the counter and into the main bar to sit.

A gloved hand dusted off a stool and Cloud sat down. A moment later Tifa sat on the bar legs pulled up beside her and leaning on her arm.

"You know I have to leave tonight, right? The pick up is in Mideel but I have to get the BIA (Bio Identification and Authorization) card from Shin-Ra in Junon. Cloud stared down at his hands, Shin-Ra, were they really any different now? Their rebuild and re-brand had went well. He had to admit, he's not seen anything shifty from them. It was a lot of money to turn down though.

"Denzel will understand," Tifa said almost reading his thoughts. The beautiful bar hostess drained her glass and rolled it down her were it bumped her wrist and landed in the sink without a smash.

"Ha! Didn't break that one!" She chirped happily. "Besides it's not like you're missing his Birthday, you'll be her for most of that."

"Yeah you're right," Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty, though she did have a point. Up turned chairs sat on the tables all around the room. Pictures of customers hung on the wall, proud drinking contest winners, arm wrestling champs and quiz hosts.

"We should probably think about opening up soon" Tifa started half heartedly. She hopped down from the bar and stretched.

"Dressed like that?" Cloud grinned "you'll be dancing on the bar next" The blonde slipped out of the chair just in time to duck under a playful slap.

- - - - -

Kalm always had been a relatively quiet town. Unremarkable in most ways, except it would seem, their local Inn. The rooms were exceptionally well kept and the beds were impeccable. This of course was very satisfying for one particular girl.

Happily awake after a great sleep, a slender girl stood singing in the shower as she leaned lightly on the fixtures. She sang eloquently in a language foreign to that of the continent she was on.

Black locks of hair fell wet and clung to her face. One leg after the other she stepped out of the shower and casually grabbed a towel. The dark blue carpet wasn't too comfortable to walk bare footed on. The plush white rug was a different matter all together though.

Still merrily singing, the nineteen year old stood and finished the process of drying off. The bed sheets had all been neatly folded on the bed already. An assortment of folded clothes covered the length of floor along the bottom of the bed.

After donning her underwear she slid into her short black shorts and a tight red top covered in eastern embroidery. A knock at the door sent her stumbling onto the bed as she fought with her last remaining sock.

"Breakfast call!" An elderly woman's voice rang, slightly muffled by the oak door.

"No thanks!" The girl replied tying her bootlace, "Shoot" she muttered. Where had her bandana gone? Words of a long lost song still half dancing from her mouth she searched the room for her cherished bandana.

"exal-legato ning nita re-moun so"

A lot of stuffing and seven minutes later she had packed her bag, tied her bandana, braided three strands of hair and made her way for the door.

"Damn," She whined, "I hate leaving with my hair wet." With that she hopped over the balcony and landed effortlessly on the third step from the bottom. "Hope Snug is still around" the old lady from earlier didn't even see her pass by and exit to the street.

The Seventh Heaven bar was full of noise and laughter, and most notably, people.

- - - - -

Denzel and Marlene had gotten up hours ago. No one but Tifa had expected anything when Cloud went to change a beer keg and returned wheeling a Bike.

Vincent turned up not long after that, with a card for Denzel that was accompanied with an apology. Vincent had failed to bring a present, he'd had no idea what to get. He wasn't exactly great at this sort of thing.

Denzel didn't care, he had come and that was enough. The room filled was "awww"'s when Marlene handed her "Big Brother" a hand made card and a framed photo of them all for his room.

Nanaki had arrived shortly after Vincent, with Cait ridding him like a horse as usual. Reeves had taken to the cat and had it's personality enhanced. The unlikely friends had brought Denzel a hairpin as a good luck charm. The hairpin marked Denzel as a member of Nanaki's clan. Denzel was clearly overjoyed.

As always, Barret made a booming entrance, scooping up Marlene and lifting her onto his shoulder and yelled, "You been watching after 'me Marlene Birthday boy!" Denzel saluted as always and happily took the gil packed card. Reeves show himself at the same time as Barret. Giving the kid his card and going to speak to Cloud at the bar.

Cid and Yuffie were the last to turn up. Cid had picked her up on the way here, and he still hadn't stopped complaining.

"That damn bird is eating all my cigars! They're not easy to come by!" Cid pronounced as he waved a rather strong whiskey in the air. As far as loud pilots go, this man was the best there is.

Tifa ran about behind the bar serving drinks to the regulars that she had invited. Mr. Lasbit from the Item store was here to see Denzel about a small time job. Cloud was in and out of the kitchen trying hard to keep some form of food on the go. The rest were gathered around table and chairs alike, having fun.

- - - - -

Denzel stood wide eyed, staring up at the figure in front of him, trying his best to concentrate on what she was saying, and not on her legs. With arms outstretched and legs separated for balance, Yuffie stood in her red top and black shorts, smiling. It was no secret Denzel had a crush on her.

"Okay now, you have to concentrate, try to call to it. It's like trying to remember a memory that you've ever had, only with materia, you remember it." Yuffie's gift had been materia, Haste and Sense. First she had to teach him how to use it.

Denzel smiled skyly and closed his eyes, he held his breath and concentrated on the orb in his arm. Visualizing what he wanted to happen just like Yuffie had said he called to Haste. Mind racing he search for knowledge he never had.

"Okay, now kick me" The young ninja chirped as she stood waiting with arms outstretched ready to defend.

The first came, with no added speed.

"Come on" Yuffie whined playfully, "you're not visualizing properly. Look, tell you what. If you get it right this time, I'll be very nice to you." Yuffie smiled and winked at Denzel, a sudden flush of redness crossed his face. Denzel caught a whiff of something cooking, then a hand on his shoulder.

"She's too old for you" Cloud mocked and passed them by. Giggling nervously the boy settled back to the task at hand. Brown eyes narrowed as Denzel visualized a blue aura encasing his body. In a strange moment, a cross between Dejavue and realization, he lashed out suddenly. His foot left a short blue trail behind itself until Yuffie parried it causing him to lose concentration.

"eeeee!" She screeched, "Well done!" the teenager grabbed Denzel before he noticed and kissed him playfully on the cheek and spun full circle. "Not such a bad teacher after all, huh?" she beamed making a triumphant pose.

Cloud snorted in an attempt to repress a laugh.

"Don't tease him, you'll give him a heart attack" Tifa added from over someone's shoulder. Yuffie just giggled and looked at Denzel.

"In time all that effort becomes second nature and you'll be able to do it far quicker." She nodded to Cloud, then hopped past Denzel onto a stool, "where's my orange juice?"

The rest of the day had passed pleasantly. Denzel enjoyed using his new Sense materia to tell people which hand they were holding their coin in, he'd come up with a few party tricks already. The day wore on and the sun sat lower in the sky, obscured by the higher buildings in Midgar.

Most of the party group had moved upstairs and Tifa opened the bar for normal business. Yuffie was, as always, more than happy to step behind the bar and help, much to the delight of the locals. Both her and Tifa where used to it by now. But Yuffie seemed to enjoy the attention.

Vincent, who had been displaying the results of his hard work in the field of having fun, would occasionally walk around the bar, his presence was a cooling agent to even the most hardy of brawlers, none of these men could stomach the cold air around him.

Marlene lay curled up on the couch next to Nanaki being content to just listen to people and admire her dad. Denzel sat with his legs crossed next to the centre table, laughing at the conversations between Barret and Cid. Stories were swapped and jokes were told, the occasional fortune cast by Cait.

Cloud stood in the doorway holding his leather bound holster by his side. A subtle smile was painted on his face, the kind of contemplation rather than joy. Could this really last? A family after so long…he wouldn't let it go for anyone. The room just oozed comfort, he was sorry that he had to leave.

His train of thought was broken by Reeves, who spoke his name as he approached from behind. The blonde turned his head to the side and saw Reeves lean on the wall and watch him.

"So, you are really going to do it, Cloud?" As always, his deep voice was assuring, he gave the impression of helpfulness. Brown eyes settled on Cloud before he turned back to face into the room.

"Yeah" he said with a nod.

"You know, there's no record of a Courier being ordered on any Shin-Ra file. The Turks seem to be the ones organising this." The WRO exec just watched his friends expression.

"You think they're setting me up?" Cloud asked, once again he turned his head to face Reeves. "After everything you think they'd still stoop so low?"

"No. I just know that Rufus knows nothing of this. Shelke tells me there's been an attempt to hide that you've been asked to do this. I'm just being cautious as all"

"Thanks for the heads up" Cloud sighed and looked up at the ceiling, a moment later he looked back into the room.

"Still going?" Reeves asked. Cloud just nodded, taking his cue, Reeves left him alone and headed back downstairs.

"Denzel." Cloud raised a hand and motioned for the kid to come to him. Fixing his hair as he walked Denzel stopped right in front of Cloud and looked up at him.

"How long?" Denzel asked politely.

"It's gonna take me till tomorrow after noon to reach Junon. I have to meet Reno there. After that it'll be a few days. That ok?" Cloud held Denzel against him with one hand briefly. The young boy nodded an answer.

"Thanks for staying as long as you have" Denzel stepped back towards the center table. "If it is really for as much money as Tifa says, I want more allowance" With a laugh he turned back to the room and went to talk to Marlene.

"Cid! Keep your end of the deal." Cloud said looking down at his waist as he clipped his holster into place.

"What's that supposed to mean you ungrateful spiky piece of-"Cid was cut off by a grunt from Barret.

"Not in front of Marlene!" he boomed and added "He will" with a nod.

"Later" Cloud called as he turned and started down the stairs.

The smoke had started to fill the bar as punters lit up an assortment of Cigars and the like. Several eager men leaned heavily on the bar, their eyes followed every move of every curve of the two woman's body.

This seemed to stop so quick it was noticeable, as Cloud stepped down the stairs to the side of the bar.

"A rum, double gin, and a life," Tifa repeated the order to Yuffie as she spotted Cloud. With a twist she stepped past Yuffie and grabbed the bottle of green liquor. She flipped the bottle to Yuffie "Catch! Tell him that will be 20 Gil" with out looking back Tifa slid under the side of the bar and kissed Cloud quickly. "Be careful."

**AN:** This chapter was my way of introducing each other the characters back into the story in one go, but at the same time setting them up for the divide the story needs. All comments and suggestions welcome.


	3. Cash

**A/N**: I know a lot of people don't like original characters, but give these ones a chance, they are essential I swear. Most of them fit with what you would expect from their respective roles. It's a slow beginning but their will be action soon, please be patient. Thanks.

_**Cash**_

"Lifestream – otherwise termed Mako. It is the substance of life, the blood of the planet and the ultimate library. Mako is infused with the knowledge of all who have lived and died on this planet since it first began."

"Individual people do not make much of a difference or impact in Mako, their memories not potent enough to be detected. They Ancients or Cetra as some call them, they were different."

"The Ancients bestowed a wealth of knowledge on this planet, knowledge and power that will never be lost. Knowledge and power that is evident in every day life."

"Materia is nothing more than condensed Mako, semi solid globes of pure knowledge. When a user focuses and draws upon Materia, the knowledge left by the Ancients is shared with us, through instinct. This is the most common and known use of Materia. To cast "magic" as some would say."

"This is a gift from the Ancients. Some knowledge is too complex or too abstract to be decoded by the ordinary mind, some just won't mix with certain kinds of mindset. These advanced "magic's" can only be achieved through practice or an abundance of natural talent."

"We here at Shin-Ra have the stockpile of materia to produce on demand Materia Sets. Entire suites of it! Catered to suit the users! And the users my friends are you! SOLDIER!" The professor stop to let it all sink in for a second, then added " Kiara if you would."

Professor Tortellano was a rather small man, with fat features and a puff of grey hair. A white lab coat trailed him as he stepped aside. Stepping up and taking his place in front of the white screen was Kiara Conroy, a beautiful and brilliant twenty five year old Materia specialist.

Unlike professor Tortellano she did not wear a white lab coat. She wore a fitted black dress that slightly resembled a suit. This meeting was a meeting for new SOLDIER recruits. A room full of hopefuls some listening intently others pretending to. All the same it seemed as though every man in the room squared their shoulders when she took the front.

The specialist fixed her silver glasses and clicked the projector cue.

"Good after noon everyone, my name is Kiara and I'm here to explain why people have different Materia capabilities. I will also be responsible for finding your particular strengths when the time comes."

Only at a second glance did professor Tortellano notice the blue suited man standing in the far corner of the room, well out of sight of the recruits. The professor nodded a goodbye to Kiara the first chance he got and headed for the man.

Riene Conroy was the brother of Kiara and the centres resident Turk. Dark green eyes seemed to withhold a wealth of authority. That is, until he needs it. Riene was a pleasant man at all times but Tortellano could sense something in him…maybe.

"Sup Doc?" Riene said as the professor approached. Riene flicked his head sending his hair to rest over one eye. Tortellano walked gracefully past the Turk and uttered,

"Is the job done?" White lab coat flowing he continued up the hall way knowing Riene would follow.

"Sure is. Some Turks are with the carrier right now." Riene walked lazily behind Tortellano fixing the lapel of his Turk jacket. They passed doors, all colour coded and numbered for Authorisation. Most where green #3 , that meant SOLDIER theory class rooms. Riene always found that colour ironic.

Glaring uneasily at the black tinted windows of a blue #5 class room Riene passed it by. Biotechnology.

"So Doc," the Turk started "What exactly is being delivered?"

- - - - -

Walking through the Shin-Ra populated streets of upper Junon was one of the few things that made Cloud uneasy. Dejavue from hell. Two men in blue suits accompanied him. One on either side, not too unlike to a police escort.

"Need to know basis" Rude said, his deep voice easily over coming the background noise. Cloud spotted a few people give them uneasy looks, everyone seemed to instinctively put distance between themselves and the group.

"Yeah, you know how it is ,Bro" Reno walked turning slightly to Cloud, swinging his arm loosely.

Over the years these two had been both help and hindrances and right now, in the litter covered streets of Junon, Cloud was struggling to determine exactly where their loyalties lay.

"You expect me to do this, and not know what I'm carrying? Why me? Surely you could just fly it there on your own." Cloud protested. The weight of Styx, his multiplex weapon, around his waist reminded him he already knew that answer.

"Well the thing is," Reno started, shuffling ahead a little and turned to face them, leaving him walking backwards. "they wouldn't agree to ship it out at _all_ unless it had the most reliable of curriers. You see there is an anti-Shin-Ra group working out of Mideel, the town that was moved for the facility. Old Tortellano won't let it out of his sight unless it's better guarded than Rufus himself."

Rude coughed and shuffled a little. Reno reached into his jacket and produced a small card between two of his fingers. Just as he began to speak he spun to avoid walking into a pole backwards and then stopped. "So you see bro, that's were you come in."

The red head held up his hand and Cloud stepped over and took the card with one hand.

"So you're hoping I'll go unnoticed?" Cloud looked back and forth between the contrasting men. Rude, the bald, strong, silent type and Reno, the loud, obnoxious and flashy type, with bright red hair. Could they be more different?

"Or are you hoping that if I don't go unnoticed I'll deal with them so you don't have to. That way Shin-Ra doesn't get more bad press." Cloud said it with a taste of cynicism in his mouth. He placed the card in his holster at his back with out looking away from Reno.

Rude made an almost inaudible grunt and nodded, Reno just laughed and replied,

"We're paying you enough, yo?"

- - - - -

Acoustic Guitar could be heard playing through all the radios in Seventh Heaven. The music was loudest in Denzel and Marlene's room. Tifa opened up an hour ago and spent her time after that setting up tables and turning on the food equipment in the kitchen. Denzel was in his room practicing with Marlene learning more about Materia from Barret.

"Tifa!" Tifa couldn't help but smile when Yuffie called; she placed her cloth on the counter and turned to the stairs. Yuffie stood at the top of the staircase in a black dress that was pressed at the bottom to form creases. She stood holding her hair up with both hands and holding a ribbon in her mouth.

"Mph I phd knwn ths jmb hd m dmph cmde I'd hmp-"

Stamping her feet she tied the Ribbon so it held two thick clumps of hair from the front of her head at the back, with the rest hanging under.

"Okay" she breathed, "If I had known this job required a dress code I'd have told you to beat it!" She whined. Denzel popped his head out of the door looking down the stairs at Yuffie. She immediately spotted the grin.

"Oh shove it!" She laughed and glared back at Tifa.

"You'd have accepted any way and you know it" Tifa said and turned back to the bar.

"That's not the point!" Yuffie looked down at her wrist ribbon that tied Ultima to her arm like a bracelet jewel.

"This better pay well" she muttered.

- - - - -

Back in Junon Cloud had just reached the dock when Reno handed him the usual brown envelope. The sea breeze was cool against his skin as he reached out and took the envelope from him.

"Fifty thousand now, the rest when you come back." Reno scratched the back of his head as if forgetting something. "Oh! Lose that card and you're in trouble. We want that back too"

Cloud flipped his phone open and checked the time, placing it back in his pocket he nodded to the men and stepped forward.

"Vincent will be here for my bike with in a few days." Cloud said over his shoulder, "Make sure it's where I left it. And…why so much money?"

"You're worth it, yo?"

Nothing left to be said he left them there and headed for the boat. The ticket master obviously observed Clouds meeting with the Turks, he seemed to forget to ask Cloud for his ticket. The grated steel ramp to the ship was inclined at an unusually high angle. The tide was high today, that usually meant rough seas. It was going to take two full days to reach Mideel from here.

Two days of rough sea was not the ideal way to travel, but it would have to do. On the upper deck it was obvious this was a Mideel bound ship, it was packed full of young men and woman with backpacks.

"Recruits" Cloud muttered and walked over to the railing. He gripped it with his right hand pulling at it slightly. It had certainly seen better days. Brushing rust off his glove Cloud turned to view the recruits.

Most of them would not get through the first week. A few, Cloud thought, would be lucky to pass the medical. One man in particular caught his eye. Short blonde hair sat slightly up and backwards on his head. Nothing strange about what he was wearing, plain casual but practical clothes, just like everyone else. Something about the way he walk intrigued Cloud.

His view of the man was rather abruptly interrupted by a woman's head. More accurately, the side of a woman's head. Black hair fell to her waist behind her, so black it almost seemed blue. Suddenly she turned her head and looked Cloud straight in the eyes.

"Hey handsome, you're one of the recruits?" the woman turned herself round and leaned lightly backwards on the banister, clearly to emphasis the curves of her body. Cloud simply turned and faced off ship, inhaling the cool air.

"Do I know you?" he asked flatly, still staring intently at the sea. To Clouds surprise the woman slid across the banister and slung her arm across his far shoulder, trying to pull him closer.

"No, but we could 'get to know each other'" she replied biting her lip. Another pull at his shoulder sent him swaying slightly towards her. Did something just brush him? Instantly Cloud spun away from her, in one fluent motion he pulled Styx from its holster popping it's sub blade out to his other hand.

He stood between two figures, the smaller blade at the woman's throat and Styx at the man he had spotted only moments before.

"You're a Turk" Cloud hissed, as his eyes narrowed. Despite his 'friendship' with Reno and Rude, Shin-Ra where not to be trusted any further than that. Turks less than most.

"Good Guess, names Levka" he replied politely, his eyes drifting to his partner at the back of Cloud. "We're talent spotters-"

"Don't care who you are, hand over my envelope and leave me alone, I'm not interested." Cloud placed both weapons separately into his holster; it was designed for duel wielding.

"How observant…Interesting," Levka took an envelop out of his back pocket and held his hand out. The woman behind him passed him by and stood by Levka. Cloud didn't move.

"I said _my_ envelope" he added. Levka shrugged slightly surprised and placed the decoy in his pocket. Then he slid the real one out his sleeve. Cloud took it and placed it back in his holster.

After glancing around the deck Cloud settled his eyes back on Levka.

"Now go bug someone else," Clouds eyes drifted to the woman "And put some clothes on."


	4. Business As Usual

-1**A/N**: This is were the new story is going to deviate from the original and were most of the set up for what's going to happen will begin.

_**Business As Usual**_

Shelves packed with items covered most portions of the Lasbit Item Store. The more expensive items are kept in cabinets behind the counter. Denzel spent the best part of the last two days helping Mr. Lasbit pack the shelves, sort the deliveries and fetch orders.

It was a simple little job that gave him fifty Gil at the end of the day.

It was enough money to keep him and Marlene well supplied with sweets and soft drinks that was for sure.

There was far more to items than people seemed to notice. They were packed full of rejuvenating elements and energy rushes. Denzel didn't understand what the big long chemicals were, but he guessed that he would in time. For now he was happy to feel helpful, placing items in the right shelves and such.

- - - - - -

Marlene sat in her room playing with Cait. Nanaki had left at the same time as Vincent. The two of them were heading for Junon. Vincent was to pick up and bring back Clouds bike. Nanaki was travelling home. Cait decided to stay behind, he liked the plush carpets and sofa's. Marlene was overjoyed of course.

The stuffed cat seemed to enjoy boxing with Marlene's other toys, probably because he was certain that was a fight he _could _win. Cool air blew in through the open window and ruffled drawings pinned to the wall, almost sending them floating across the room.

"It's nearly time for Denzel to come home, wonder if he learned anything new today, what do you think?" Marlene grinned at Cait watching the cat flip around on the bed.

"I think," Cait started, staggered about dizzily," He will have learned what _not _to mix" The black and white cat flopped on the bed and the two bust into laughter.

Down stairs the bar was as it always was now, noisy. The room was quite dim, a strange mix of low sun and smoke. Tifa reached for the fan controls as she passed them, upping them to their maximum.

Tifa's black hair was complimented by a small pink flower head pinning her hair behind her left ear, a Yuffie touch. A smart fitted black shirt hugged Tifa's curves as she moved about behind the bar.

Yuffie had taken to the job well and decided on more of a waitress-ing role, carrying drinks rather than stand at the bar all the time. She had insisted if she had to pretty-up so did Tifa.

A dark skinned hulk of muscle that was Barret was parked firmly and immovably on a stool at the bar. Hollering back and forth with Tifa.

Conversing was difficult with the bar this busy, at least no one would complain he was talking too loud, he thought.

"Y'see, I'm thinkin' of stayin' a little longer! y'know, see Mar-"

"Hold that thought" Tifa added before Barret had time to finish. He glanced off to his right, over near the store room. Some drunk was leaning on the wall over Yuffie, who was delicately balancing a tray of drinks and giggling profusely, stopping her from moving.

"Poor guy" Barret laughed as Tifa hopped the bar. With an unsettlingly casual manner Tifa pulled the mans arm from the wall and right up his back. His own body weight caused his head to fall forward and bounce off the wall.

"You're leaving" Tifa smiled. Before the drunk knew what had happened he was standing outside a pub, without a drink, swaying from side to side and staring at his feet.

"Why me?" Yuffie mouthed and continued to hand out drinks. Tifa just sighed and slid behind the bar again.

Laughter in the bar was never the same twice; different groups laugh in strange different choruses and for different reasons. Laughter was good for a bar.

"Sorry about that" Tifa grinned and handed Barret another drink. Barret Wallace was a drinking machine, he seemed to have no limit, and it seemed to have no effect either.

"No you're not" he boomed with a satisfied grin.

- - - - - -

Denzel walked casually up the street kicking the same stone he had kicked at the door of the shop. The young boy stopped rather abruptly at the bottom of the steps to the bar. Perplexed, Denzel stared at the swaying drunk figure at the door. He seemed to be just staring at his feet and muttering.

With one eyebrow raised slightly Denzel edged round the man and backed through the door. Inside was just as it always was, so loud it was almost impossible to hear the background music at all.

Denzel walked mostly unnoticed through the bar. The kid had taken extra care to avoid spilling other people's drinks or stepping on drunken men's toes.

"Hey kido!"

Smiling Denzel turned towards the store cupboard and saw Yuffie wink at him just before she passed out of sight. Red faced he turned to the bar and climbed on the stool next to Marlene's dad.

Without fail, the seats to either side of the behemoth of a man would always be empty. None of the regulars had the testicular fortitude to sit beside as fierce a looking, and more to the point, sounding man.

"Hey Denzel," Tifa smiled and reached under the bar. She pulled out a small bottle of fruit juice and slid it across the bar, "go get changed"

"Yeah Marlene's waitin'" Barret added.

- - - - - -

For two days Cloud was stuck on that boat with the recruits. It wasn't hard to figure out that all the recruits had brown envelopes; Admission papers to the facility. It seems that Levka was testing some people.

If they let their guard down enough for him to steal the papers then they didn't deserve to get in. Of course without the papers, they wouldn't.

In the cool air Cloud had observed how they worked. They rotated from the moist deck to the cabin then the bottom floor canteen. Each place full of hopefuls, full of lives normally fair game for the Turks. On there last snatch attempt before getting off at Mideel Cloud had an idea.

"Payback" he smirked.

In the corridor just off deck one recruit must have thought he was getting lucky. Pinned against the wall by one of his hands was a beautiful girl dressed in a short loose chequered skirt and a white halter top. The recruit was kissing her hard, running his free hand up her inner thigh slightly lifting her skirt.

This woman was either dedicated or enjoyed her work way too much. She teased the recruit letting his hand stray a little then stopping him. She casually reached down his back as she kissed him and pulled out the envelope. Without stopping the kiss, she held her hand out as Levka passed. Grinning he took it from her and placed it in his back pocket.

The Turk passed the two by and headed for the toilet. As he passed the stairs Cloud slid up them carefully relieving Levka of the envelope and walked towards the two kissing.

"We are now docking at Mideel. Please ensure all personal belongings are accounted for" the speakers chimed and faded. Cloud placed his hand on the 'lucky' recruits shoulder and spoke.

"Excuse me, I think you dropped these," to the recruits surprise Cloud stood holding a brown envelope with his name on it. Confused the man took the envelope and placed it in his jacket.

"Thanks man"

Cloud nodded, he passed the man with only a glance at the scantly clad 'Bait'. During that brief moment their eyes met, Cloud winked with exaggerated vigour and headed for the exit ramp.

- - - - - -

There was only one thing Professor Tortellano hated more than being disturbed, being disturbed needlessly. So when the door knocked as he was sealing his letter to Kalvin it was no wonder he was miffed.

"This had better be good!" he barked and twisted his desk light to shine on the envelope. The door slowly opened as he took his fountain pen and addressed the envelope. Tortellano took the envelope and stuck it to the side of a card tube and then set his glasses on the mess he called a desk.

"The carrier is here" Riene informed him, the Turk stood loosely in the doorway with his jacket over one arm. The professor lifted the tube and stepped towards the door.

"Searched and secure I assume?" Tortellano passed Riene at the door and heard it shut as Riene turned.

"No need Sir," he shrugged. "He carries his weapon in plan sight." Riene smiled, suddenly remembering the face of the clerk when he arrived. Tortellano stopped instantly. With surprising grace he spun on his heels to face the Turk.

"Then why, in the name of all this Science, did you let him in?" The flat tone in his voice did well to hide the alarm it underpinned. Riene shifted to his other foot and shrugged casually.

"BIA level 5, can't touch him" The Turk shook his head in disbelief, "no idea were he got it, but it's real."

The professor sniggered and turned once more. The leather soles of his shoes made an eerie squeal as he did.

"You can't touch him" the lab coat snapped, "But I can"

The two men continued up the corridor and turned right into a hall which led to the interview rooms, Lab coats passed them hurrying too and fro, several aids passed them before they stopped outside one room.

"His name is Cloud Strife, Sir. When you said you wanted the best, I didn't think you meant him." Riene gazed through the glass panel in a sort of impressed curious stare.

"Thee Cloud Strife?" Tortellano choked.

"That's the one" Riene replied not really listening.

Tortellano eyed Cloud through the glass. He knew all to well who he was, that man took down Sephiroth, twice. Xainth was supposed to find someone who could be counted on to get the job done, no matter what gets in the way. But Strife? For pity's sake he and his cronies assaulted the Shin-Ra tower once!

"Well, I hear Levka is back, seems his transfer came through, just as you said it would. If you need me beep me." Riene turned and left with out waiting for an answer. Tortellano looked vaguely pleased with himself.

The 'interview room' Cloud stood in reminded him more of an interrogation room. The walls were grey with no border or hint of décor. On the wall to the right of the door was a two way mirror. It was not the most comfortable fifteen minutes Cloud could remember.

Eventually the door opened and a small man in a lab coat entered. In his hand he carried the package Cloud was told to expect. A card tube and a letter.

"My name is Professor Tortellano and I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist you hand over your weapons." Cloud stood unmoved for a moment and then glanced at the two way mirror.

"I know who you are, name tags are useful like that, and that's not gonna happen." Cloud nodded at the package, "That for me?" Tortellano tossed it on the table and it skidded to a stop.

"The package must remain sealed at all times. Any failure to comply will be deemed as an attempted espionage. You understand that?" The professor looked Cloud up and down. Cloud approached the stainless steel scuffed table and separated the letter and tube. Without much interest he placed both in his holster and faced Tortellano.

"You guys approached me, remember?" Cloud took his right hand and settled Styx in it's holster better. "Espionage, huh? Before you could pin that on me, you'd have to tell Rufus what it was I stole." Cloud smirked and took another glance at the mirror. "A little bird tells me you went to a lot of trouble to keep this off the books. " Tortellano just glared at the blonde for a second.

"Is that all?" Before the old man had a chance to reply a high pitched ring filled the room.

Cloud reached for his phone and flipped it open.

"Well I'll be damned, you actually can work the thing after all!" a rough cheery sounding voice could be heard as though through headphones.

"What is it Cid?" Cloud asked and then listened.

"Well, I'm here. I can't get any closer to the facility than Mideel village, I don't have that damn BIA you do. So you'll have to come here. The place is crawling, Shin-Ra and beasts. A few rough looking folk too, watch your self Blondie." The tinned sound of Cid's voice echoed in the whole room.

"On my way" Cloud replied and flipped the phone closed. "We done?" Cloud nodded towards the door.

Taking the nod from Tortellano as his cue, Cloud left the room and turned right into the corridor. Just as he made his way up the hall two men turned the corner ahead of him. They were walking towards him on the other side of the corridor. One of them caught his eye, the way he walked…

"Levka" Cloud muttered and narrowed his eyes.

The Turk seemed to notice him and hold his gaze as he and the other Turk passed. Cloud was so interested in Levka he failed to spot the young woman exiting a room who then stepped right in front of him. With a huff the two collided, Cloud slid his foot forward quickly, leaned over and caught her. Effortlessly he righted her.

"Sorry" Cloud apologized. A Long dark red ponytail hung to her waist and silver glasses rested on her nose. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Cloud continued. The young woman looked up at him intrigued. She smiled and took something out her pocket.

"Your eyes…you're not a recruit, in fact, your not even SOLDIER are you?" She leaned over and stuffed something in Clouds pocket and with a wink was off down the corridor at a jog. Slightly unsettled Cloud left the building as fast as he could, something about her bothered him.

He closed his eyes as he walked for a moment. She looked so much like her. He suddenly realized how much he missed his old friend.

"I still remember, Fox."

"Sis!" Riene spotted Kiara as she passed him and Levka. She skidded to a stop and faced them, "What was that about?" Kiara smiled in mischief.

"That guy? He knocked me over, but he caught me." She suddenly seemed impressed. "He's fast, cute too." Riene laughed for a moment then smiled at his sister.

"You ever hear about Cloud Strife?" Riene nodded up the corridor where she had come from.

Kiara paused then grinned.

"No way!" The Turks sister looked rather pleased with herself.

"He's the carrier Doc's been waiting on," Riene added with a shrug. "What are you grinning at?" Kiara just smiled and turned to leave.

"Nothing" She called just before parting with them. Riene turned back to Levka to find him gazing into space. Riene waved a hand past his partners face. No luck. Levka just whispered.

"Interesting Indeed."


	5. Always on the move

**_Always On The Move_**

The only sound that could be heard was that of a creepy jangling. Vincent stalked slowly across the rough ground of the car park in upper Junon. Cloud had been specific about what to expect.

The sky had darkened just before Vincent's arrival, leaving the car park looking emptier that it was. Strange twilight covered the place as he approached Clouds bike.

Only three vehicles could be seen, Clouds bike, a broken down beat up truck and a dimmed car Vincent was sure contained SOLDIER.

Vincent closed his eyes in relief, facing him in the polished chasse of the bike was a reflection of himself, a strange reminder of some distant humanity. A reminder of a person he has long thought dead.

Black leather cracked as he ran his hand slowly along the curve of the bike. Thin silver streaks covered the black steel, battle scars from every skid slam and scrape Cloud had ever survived in the passed three and a half years.

"Yet still he lives" Vincent thought out loud. He could not and would not deny it, Cloud Strife should be dead by now, but somehow he always prevailed.

Vincent tossed his cloak back to one side and removed a key from his belt. With one hand on the bike he flipped himself nimbly up in the air and onto the bike. After igniting the engine he reached under his deep red cloak and drew his weapon.

"Maybe another time," The ex Turk muttered. With careful precision he fired two shots, one into both tires on the right side of the vehicle. Going no where but in circles, he thought to himself.

With a casual wave Vincent sped off on the bike, easily sending it through long curves out the car park and along the street. The next time those SOLDIER saw him they might very well be facing the barrel of his gun themselves. _That's irony,_ he thought to himself.

- - - - - -

It seemed that no one in the Shin-Ra security could look Cloud in the eye as he made his exit from the facility. Feeling glad to be out of there, he stared back at its wire fences and grey stone walls.

The blonde placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and gazed towards the forests to the east. He'd have to go through them, perhaps even spend a night there before reaching the other end of the island, or he could just run there in one go, and sleep on the journey home.

Darkness had crept over the island just before he had gotten off the boat; it had taken about half an hour by truck to the facility. A few hours yet before midnight. If he could make it half way across the forest by then he'd sleep.

His mind made up Cloud settled into a jog. A rather fast paced jog by most standards, but still a jog none the less. If only he could find himself a chocobo.

The land under his feet gradually changed shade the further he jogged away from the facility. In all its technological might, the amount of pure Mako under it had prevented it from totally ruining the surrounding land healthy.

The gentle slopes up and down were easy to take at a decent pace, Clouds foot seemed to land on the exact part of a rock out crop that would send him over any deeper drops so he could continue his run as normal.

Deep green leaves were a true sign of this lands health, the trunks of the trees Cloud made towards were thick and sturdy. Mideel islands forests were thick in general, vastly populated with animals as well as plants. This could be an interesting night.

­- - - - -

"What do you mean you're FULL?" Cid Highwind was in his element. This man was born to shout. Not only was he louder than everyone else, he had an unnerving ability to emphasize a single word, and make it sound like a death threat.

"I can see the bloody rooms!" Cid waved his hand towards the hall full of doors. "Do you know who I am!" With Venus Gospel safely locked in the Highwind at the very edge of the town, the clerk had no idea just how lucky he was to be breathing.

"Yes, we know exactly who you are." A short stubby nose sat firmly in a rather ugly face. By no means a small man, the clerk squared his impressive shoulders in a defensive boast, "Mideel, is ALWAYS full to Shin-Ra! We have seen your airship."

Snap.

Somewhere between uttering the words and then thinking about them, the clerk was interrupted by a pile of Cid. The pilot flew over the desk and grabbed the man, pinning him against the wall.

"You calling me Shin-Ra, boy?" Smoke piped into the air from Cid's cigar. "You are right about one thing, it was my bloody airship in the first place! The one outside? Parked on your cozy little lawn? Three guesses as to who's that is as well, you little shit!"

All colour washed from the clerks face as Cid held his grip at the man's shirt. With his right hand Cid puffed a long draw from his Cigar and then glared back at the man.

"Long you lived on this island, boy?" The aging pilot seemed to find some restraint after all. He gave the clerk a suggestive nod, to remind him that he wanted an answer, and then stepped back blowing out smoke.

"About five or six years" A voice stammered from behind him.

Over his shoulder the pilot could see a short frail looking woman. Her short black hair was choppy, deliberately style less.

Cid smirked victoriously to himself and removed the cigar from his mouth.

"What's your name, son?" Cid almost let the clerk answer, then continued anyway, "forget that, doesn't matter what your name is. If lil miss fragile over there's telling' me the truth, then I assume you were here bout three years ago. Y'know? When that big ass weapon started tearin it up round here."

The clerk nodded, but didn't speak. He just continued to glare at the pilot.

"Who's ass was it stood right between that monstrous beast and your pretty little town? Right up to the moment it became the worlds largest Mako reserve?" Once more Cid gave the clerk time to respond, as he stood taking an extra long draw on his cigar.

The, by now, thoroughly intimidated clerk opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut up, son! 'Course it wasn't your ass on the line," Cid interrupted again, with more satisfaction this time than last. "It was mine. Mine and my fine friends ass' on the line. You might remember seeing that big 'ol airship around about that time as well then? If your memory isn't as defective as your manners you'll see sense and realise the only reason you are alive to rebuild this damn place was become we had the mind to lend a hand."

Cid looked to the woman who spoke before, with a look of exhasperation on his face he sighed, "Shin-Ra, my ass."

- - - - -

It was difficult not to smile in a situation like the one Cloud was in now. This place was so full of life, it emanated a comforting feel. Like entering a room full of people who love you. You can feel it.

A wave of thoughts crashed against him. All at once he was back in Seventh Heaven and on the beach near Cosmo Canyon. Voices were laughing and singing. He knew them well. Every orphan he ever helped had a quiet yet permanent place in his heart.

Warm energy seemed to pulse from the ground. Almost as if the forest was a slow flowing river in every possible direction. Back against the trunk of a tree, Cloud wondered if it was just people sensitive to Mako who experienced this, or maybe just him.

Sunrise was only about five hours away, the forest wasn't that cold, and it was going to be an easy night. Focusing on getting some rest Cloud tried to follow the pulses in the trees. Settling his breathing he tried to match them the best he could.

Sleep took him, and he gave himself to dreams. The alarmingly loud sound of what seemed to be a Shin-Ra Minicopter startled Cloud awake. Instinctively he reached for his weapon in a drowsy turn.

Anticipating this move the copter fired it's primary weapon, a miniature gatling un a the weapon.

"Damn" Cloud pulled back just in time to watch a hail of bullets bounce off his blade, one bullet fragmented, ricocheted and slashed across his left arm. Cloud hopped to his feet still squinting in pain, "Can nothing be _easy_" he muttered and rolled to the right, out of the copters search beam.

As fast as his legs could carry him he sped straight at the little attack droid, each time it's search beam pulled focus on him, seemed to be every five or so steps, he stepped to the outside and flipped both vertically and horizontally over his centre of gravity, like doing a horizontal pirouette over a high jump bar.

The tiny crafts attack parameters took full seconds to readjust to such a complex move, and after three such manoeuvres Cloud was close enough for one last trick.

Just as the beam focused on him for the last time Cloud launched himself in the same fashion as before only this time at the apex of his arc his right leg out to the side and let it's own momentum bring it arcing violently into the side of the copters bulked out conical body.

Unfortunately for Cloud it rather abruptly slowed his turning and he smacked back to earth with an awkward thud.

Before he had time to stand or even focus his eyes, he lost all breath.

Something had hit him, hard. Recoiling in pain he attempted to push himself to his feet. This was needless, before he had time to lift fully something connected with his chest. Now he was traveling upwards faster than hoped. With a grunt he collided back first with a tree.

The blond shook his head in the hope it was steady his vision. It was then that the figure became visible in the darkness, a deeper shadow against a wall of black. Things became clearer as Clouds eyes adjusted and took in more light; he could distinguish individual trees in the distance again.

Grunting he flopped forward onto one knee and raised his head to his attacker. A sudden smack of realization dawned on him. "That's a Shin-Ra…" Cloud cut his revelation short choosing instead to duck lower onto his knee to avoid a rapid kick.

Instantly he hopped from his crouch and raised his right knee catching the assailant square in the gut. Keeping his left foot still Cloud twisted to his outside again and quickly brought his right leg round in front of him to keep balance.

Before his attacker could recover Strife was off like a bullet, racing straight at his holster where his weapon, and he had a feeling more importantly, the package was.

Having decided that he wasn't giving this creep any more of a chance he dived at the weapon, hugged it to his body and rolled behind a large tree. He had just enough time to stand up and buckle the weapon in place before the ground exploded to his left, sending him flying off in the opposite direction, narrowly missing the earth spikes and skidding to a stop against another tree.

Cloud made it to his feet to see his attacker rushing at him screaming with rage, the black haired assailant took a back handed swing, his clawed glove narrowly missing. Cloud twisted and tripped him with his left leg, continuing the twist he grabbed him at the base of his neck and slammed him against the tree trunk. The man let out a gasp as his neck gave a skin crawling squish against the trunk.

Cloud flipped him round and pushed him hard against the trunk again.

"Who the hell are you!" Cloud barked and tightened his grip to a white knuckle grasp of the top. To Clouds total amazement the man smirked. With visible contempt he looked Cloud up and down – who had the uneasy feeling of being judged by his own ghost.

"SOLDIER 1st and 2nd Class were disbanded! Why are you wearing that uniform?" No answer came, only a smirk. Enraged cloud spun and tossed the man across the forest floor. He felt stung. Had Shin-Ra reinstated the SOLDIER? More importantly, had Reno failed to tell him?

A cough escaped his assailant's mouth as he fought to his feet and turned about. There he stood laughing over at an increasingly unstable Cloud.

"Your package is ours, Dog. Shin-Ra is not welcome here" he sneered. Cloud noted the man's glance and followed it back to were he had kicked the droid into a tree. Cloud smiled in spite of himself.

"Not as smart as it likes to think it is," he said setting his eyes back on his attacker, "You wear the SOLDIER uniform, use Shin-Ra techs, and you call _me_ a dog?" Cloud laughed.

"It is a formidable weapon, I give them that." A step closer brought the man to the edge of Clouds reach. _So he's not an idiot_, he thought. "The uniform is a reminder, of the SOLDIER that left Shin-Ra, the SOLDIER that in the end, tackled Sephiroth himself." the man finished.

Cloud suddenly realised what was happening. Blizzard. Reno mentioned them just before they parted. This must be one of their men. Cloud cringed.

"So you're from Blizzard?" the other man looked surprised. "Funny, I always thought that if your going to start a fan club, you should have the right information. Cloud was never a 1st or even 2nd class SOLDIER." Cloud laughed in spite of himself. "Was all in his head."

Mako eyes flicked to the west and back to the man skirting around him. Brown eyes followed his slight movements and watched for signs of retaliation. Filled with what seemed like amusement the dark haired figure straightened and spoke.

"I don't care who you are, but I can't let you talk like that. Your precious package will never make it back into Shin-Ra hands," Black hair bounced as he nodded towards the distant Shin-Ra building, "seeing as you work for them. You're our enemy"

"Actually, I work for the money." with that Cloud launched himself forward swinging his arm forward drawing Styx from his waste in a swinging stab. The blow missed by inches thanks to his opponents side spin, but he was now more in the open than the other, more room to move.

Before he could turn round there was a click then a wizz and a small portion of the tree ahead of him exploded in a shower of bark.

Cloud dropped just as the second shell flew past him and showered him with bark as he rolled across the ground. In one smooth motion he brought the weapon up from slightly behind him and deflected the next shell.

Catching the hilt with his free hand he continued the swing in a two handed swing cutting across the air in front of him.

The blade tip drew a shimmering blue arc in the air which spun as it hurtled towards the other man. Once more the man spun narrowly avoiding the attack, but not wholly quickly enough. A short grunt escaped his lips as he looked down at his singed arm, the skin a smouldering red.

The blade beam collided with a thick oak bark and exploded sending dirt and bark everywhere. Both men where caught off guard when something darted from the trees to their side. The creature moved fast in a straight line between them, startled by the explosion, it had almost disappeared again when a click spilt the air and the beast toppled to the ground.

"The name's Isaac" Cloud watched as the blade rifle was levelled at him and Isaac grinned, "You have one chance to flee, hand over the package or I will be forced to end your sorry life."

"I must be getting old," Cloud said just loud enough for Isaac to hear. His blond spikes flopped slightly as he lowered his head. "I think I'm going deaf" bright eyes looked over at Isaac as Clouds head shot back up with a smile, "'cause that sounded like you actually believed it."

Isaac was still thoroughly shocked when cloud slid to the side and dashed at him. With barely enough time to retrain his rifle Cloud easily crossed the gap and knocked the weapon clean from Isaac's hand. He then brought his elbow back and slammed it into the man's temple.

Still stumbling back Isaac closed his fist and it flared blue for an instant. He then tossed his hand wildly forward and let loose a flash of ice. The cast was too fast for Cloud to avoid, it hit him square in the chest winding him and knocking him to the ground. Isaac launhced himself in the air with a silver flash by his side, after a flip he came falling back towards clouds body with a blade in hand and pointing directly down.

Cloud rolled to his side, leaving his blade where it lay, he spun his body round and kicked Isaac's newly grounded blade clean out of the dirt, as well as its wielders grip. Again on a level playing field Cloud leaped forward and kicked out in vain as his opponent was quicker off the mark.

The SOLDIER clad man rolled backward retrieving Clouds blade and brought it across his body in a surprisingly fast move. Clouds follow up attack had to be cut short in favor of a ducking roll to avoid his own blade.

Isaac went into full flow with an advance of slashes and spins that left cloud no room for error, each side slip and body shift had to be right, or it was over for him, dropped by his own blade. Through the culmination of a slippery roots, over confidence and underestimation Isaac over stretched himself in one attack and left Cloud the space to slip up close.

The blonde spun bodily off Isaac and elbowed the base of his own blade, just above the hilt. At the end of his spin-off the flip blade he had just triggered to release came spinning through the air in graceful arc and landed in clouds outstretched hand.

Before Isaac could recover properly Cloud was advancing, the purple clad man spun and brought styx round heavily, but Cloud had the flip blade between him and Isaac before the blade could reach a decent speed. Using his momentum he lodged his foot between Isaacs knees and toppled them both, disarming him at the same time.

"It's over, don't make me do this." Cloud grunted, he turned his head to the side to breathe and pressed his shoulder and hands down harder against the struggling man under him. Isaac laughed momentarily but the mirth soon faded and flowed in to coughing. Something was wrong.

Cloud raised himself up a little and held the other mans gaze. Isaac had landed on the creature he shot. His brown eyes had become almost black. Shifting his weight Cloud twisted and pulled Isaac up into a sitting position. It was the grimace that gave it away.

Isaac and Cloud had toppled onto the corpse of the beast that the former had so mercilessly shot. The impact and pressure had forced a bone shard from the dead animal through its own hide and into the back of the SOLDIER look-a-like.

Blankly the two brown-black eyes looked back it him.

"No," cloud said steadily "This was not meant to happen" Clouds head shot back and forth around the forest as if looking for some kind of answer, "dammit _you_ attacked _me_! I was sleeping, Why fight me?" _red ribbon falling gracefully through the air_... "You coulda took it and ran. I didn't mean for this. I'm sorry, but this was your own fault."

Everything seemed so still then. None of the nocturnal beasts could be heard, the air was still and warm. The only sound to be heard was of Isaac's body being lain aside, limp but still alive. "Are their more of you coming for me? You've nothing left to fight for, but that package doesn't belong to you. I have a job to do." _Might just be the last, _Cloud thought.

The young warrior strained and raised his head slightly, then gave up and let it fall back down, "Nor you" he coughed. His left hand went to his bracer. A high frequency buzz gave way to painfully familiar glaring whine.

Cloud moved fast and examined Isaac's bracer. Materia! Shimmering in the darkness the green ball of Mako shone through the skin and formed a hoop of energy around the wrist.

Cloud grunted and got to his feet. Without a second thought about his sword Cloud turned and made a run for it. The whine of Ultima had made its inevitable climb back up in bitch. Suddenly everything seemed green and the air it's self became oppressive. The world was pressing down on his head from all directions and his vision became clouded and hazed. It was then it dawned on Cloud…he wasn't going to clear the attack radius. Before he could utter a word of disappointment the world cracked, smashed and gave way. All went white.

**A/N**: I realise this chapter is longer than the other so far, but it had to be for the fight to have the right kind of feel. It's an over all connection chapter, from here on in, things will take turns and hopefully get more exciting.


End file.
